My Shade Of Black: A Kunimitsu Tezuka Love Story
by Janelle Rose
Summary: Echizen Ryoma was an only child, that is in the beggining of the story he was.What happens when his older sister joins the rest of his family in Japan?Laughs, tears, friendship, and love all bloom. TEZUKAxOC
1. Prologue

**My Shade of Black**

**PROLOGUE: Introductions & New Beginnings ♥**

_Rin-oh-ah, that's my name; it isn't the way you spell it, it's the way it rolls of your tongue. Rinoa Sakura Echizen, that's my full name. My parents gave me the middle name 'Sakura' because when I was first born my eyes where the colour of the sakura blossoms. I have terrorized the world for 17 years now and my eyes are no longer of the sakura but are a deep crimson colour, I love it. Nobody knows where I inherited the colour from but I find it unique and they are my favorite part about myself. Other then my eyes I look a lot like my little brother Ryoma Echizen. We both have the same black, green tinted, hair. The colour crimson describes who I was perfectly. Yeah I said was, as in PAST tense. It is fun, bold, outspoken, compelling, yet soft and inviting, also VERY temperamental just like any other shade of red. Crimson is also intimidating but charming if used the right way. So if crimson was the colour I was before what am I now? I guess I would be…navy blue._

_I am now dark, overlooked, distant, and quiet. After that incident two years ago I couldn't help but change into navy blue. But the past is the past. I should move on. I promise to myself and all my loved ones that I will move on…eventually; it takes time after all._

"Will all passengers now exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank you for using Japan Trans-Continental Airlines as your airline of choice! Hope you enjoyed your flight!" boomed a voice through the speakers.

I quickly stuffed my journal into my carry on bag and excited the plane. As I stepped out I was glad to be able to stretch my legs once again. I did all the formal things needed to be done in the airport and picked up my bags and headed to the waiting area to meet my family.

As I peeked into the crowd it didn't take long to find my family, well with their wide smiles and my father in his monk clothing poking Ryoma they did stick out a lot. I walked up to them slowly and as soon as they caught sight of me I felt three heavy bodies collide with mine.

"Hey mama, Nanako, Ryoma, I missed all of you so much!" I said enthusiastically while smiling.

It felt good to smile, I haven't done that in a while. My dad gave me a hard pat on the back and forced my suitcases into Ryoma's hands who pouted. I gave him a peck on the cheek as thanks and we all headed to the car.

I was back with my family once again. It was time for my new beginning. I had no clue what was in store for me at that time, but if I had known, I would have thought that I wasn't ready for it.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE: I'm Surrounded By Idiots!

You might be wondering why I came to Japan alone instead of with my family. Well due to certain circumstances I had to stay behind in America for a little bit. Maybe one day I will tell you the reason.

_But I am navy blue, and navy blue is cold, she does not open up to others._

It was now Saturday and my first day at Seishun Gakuen High School. My parents didn't want to wait another two days before forcing me to school. Ryoma started school about two weeks ago. For those who have a brain, that means I had to stay in America for two weeks before finally being able to come to Japan and join my family. As odd as my family is, they are my _everything_, I only smile, talk, eat, breath, and live just for them.

(Sorry for the interruption, but in Japan they have school on Saturdays and only have a break on Sunday. Just for those who do not know.)

I looked at myself in the mirror, this girls uniform made me want to puke. How ironic, it is the colour of puke. I tried to pull down the skirt a little more. Sure I wear skirts, I am a tomboy and all but I am not too picky about what a wear, but this skirt was at least an inch too short.

"Rinoa, just give up before you rip your new uniform up."

I turned to see my pretty older cousin, Nanako, smiling at me. I smiled back a little and just nodded. After a sigh I grabbed my school bag and tennis bag and headed downstairs. I looked at my watch, why did they wake me up so early? I had about 2 hours before school even started! I saw Ryoma putting on his shoes.

"Hurry up. I have practice today, and Tezuka will make me run laps if I am late. And since you don't know how to get to school you're coming with me."

Ryoma had answered my unspoken question.

I quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed two bento boxes and a bagel before slipping on my shoes and waving bye to my mom and cousin. I followed Ryoma out of the door. As soon as he turned around I grabbed him and stuffed his bento in his bag. He never forgets his tennis gear but forgets his lunch. I sighed.

"You never were a morning person Ryo-chan." I said as I cheekily grinned at him.

My brother gave me a warm smile. I was glad that he and I are so close. I ripped my bagel in half and handed one half to Ryoma.

"I know that you prefer a Japanese breakfast, but I won't let you practice in the morning with an empty stomach." I stated.

Ryoma grabbed the bagel from me and just sighed before taking a bite. He knew there was no point in arguing. I might be navy blue on the outside, but to my loved ones I was still crimson, I was still me.

_I know that I can trust them with the real me. They won't drop me and break me like other people. _

As we got closer to the school I stared at it in awe, I heard it was big but I didn't know it would be _this_ big!

Ryoma led me to the office, it took a while before I was handed my time table. I told Ryoma to go ahead of me but he said he wanted to wait. What a sweet person he is. I am happy I get to see this soft side of him.

_I am so proud to be his older sister._

As we walked out Ryoma looked at his watch and sighed. He was late.

"No matter Ryo-chan, just tell your captain the truth, and if he still makes you run laps I will hurt him, simple as that." I said.

"I am glad you are here sister, and I am even happier that I still get to see the real you unlike others." He replied.

Told you we are close!

As cold and apathetic as Ryoma is, me and him still have our secret bonds.

We began walking around, though I wasn't sure to where, I guessed it was the tennis courts since I heard the distant bouncing of tennis balls. As we turned a corner I was greeted by beautiful tennis courts. I grinned slightly.

"ECHIZEN, your late go run 20 laps now." A voice roared.

I looked away from the tennis courts towards the voice and found a handsome young man, who I am guessing is the team captain, glaring at Ryoma. He had a very stern face and seemed like the mature quiet type, I was surprised such a voice came from him.

_You- can't judge a book by its cover after all._

Before Ryoma could mutter his excuse a familiar voice spoke for him.

"Let him be Tezuka, just for today, he was showing this young lady around." She said pointing at me.

I glared at her a little. Pointing was rude. Besides, I use to see too much of her old face. 'Ryuzaki' I thought. The young man, now known as Tezuka looked at me for a second before speaking.

"Okay then. Echizen, you are excused, hurry up and change and join the others in warm ups."

Ryoma looked at me and I nodded letting him know he could go ahead.

"And you are?" he asked looking at me.

"Not telling." Was all I said before I began to walk off.

I was stopped by Ryuzaki before I could leave. She began to drag me off; as we passed Tezuka he glared at me.

I glared back.

Don't even bother, Ms. Navy Blue can be way colder this 'Mr. Stick-up-his-ass-Tezuka'. I thought before I was thrown from my thoughts when I bumped into Ryuzaki.

She had suddenly stopped, her face was hard to read.

"We need to talk." She said in a stern voice.

Did I ever tell you I hate being the new kid?

Everybody tries to nose around in your business and find out everything about you.

So where was I now you ask?

I am standing in front of my new class, waiting to be spoken to before speaking. I was in class 3-1. And as my eyes browsed the many students staring at me they landed on Tezuka. I glared hard at him until the teacher spoke catching my attention.

"Class we have a new student joining us today, she just came from America so please make her feel at home. And if she needs any help in Japanese please don't laugh at her, she might be slow." He said in Japanese thinking I could not understand.

I glared at him hard, what an idiot. He looked at me before telling me to introduce myself to the class in his bad English. I continued to glare at him before I spoke, he interrupted me.

"Oh and introduce yourself in English, this is an English class after all." He said, once again, in his awful sounding English.

Before I introduced myself I decided to make sure he knew I wasn't some foreign retard.

"I can speak Japanese fine, I am not slow, and you murder the English language, stop trying." I said in Japanese glaring even harder. He cowered a little and I turned around to the snickering and amused class and began to speak.

"The name is Rinoa Sakura Echizen--"

There were a few gasps and Tezuka seemed to perk up. Looks like my brother earned a reputation already, since he was the only freshman who was able to make it as a regular. I sighed annoyed that I was interrupted.

"I have many likes, and even more dislikes. I have goals I pursue that I will accomplish in time. My favorite colour is crimson red, best subject is science and English, worst subject math and math. I would say nice to meet you, but that would be a lie."

Everybody stared at me. I am sure they were all shocked to see such a cold and blunt person. I was distant and it sent shivers down their spines. Only Tezuka seemed to not falter.

The teacher pointed at a desk across from Tezuka that was right beside the window.

_Perfect now I can just day dream this class away. _

I let a small smile grace my lips before bowing and taking my seat. As I sat down I felt a pair of eyes watching me carefully. I turned around to see it was none other then the tennis captain himself.

I just ignored him while pulling out my MP3 player and began to listen to music. I already knew the English language well enough anyways.

The whole day went by in the same manner.

Finally school was over and I waited for Ryoma at the front gates like we had agreed. As I saw him coming I perked up but then raised an eyebrow as I saw he was accompanied by eight other people. The only one I recognized was Tezuka.

I sighed, I had a bad feeling.

"Nee-chan, I was going to take you to see a few places but Momo--

He pointed to a boy with purple eyes and spiky black hair.

"And Eiji-senpai--

He pointed to a third year with red hair in one of my classes.

"Forced me to take them to meet you and dragged the rest of the regulars along with them."

I just gave them a cold look and nodded before I began to walk home. This was going to be a longer day then expected.

_Hey there bob! That's right, I am naming you Bob. I don't know I just feel like it. Today was my first day of school, and thank god it is now the weekend. I got introduced to some…peculiar people today after school. Now let me introduce them to you._

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**__: 3__rd__ Year, Captain for boy's tennis regulars._

_What I think about him: I am convinced he has a stick up his ass; he is way too mature and just plain annoying. Who cares if he is hot. STEAR CLEAR!!!_

_[We are going to end up killing each other._

_**Oishi Suichiro**__: 3__rd__ Year, Vice-Captain for boy's tennis regulars._

_What I think about him: He is nice. Very motherly like. HE'S COOL._

_[It wouldn't hurt to be nice._

_**Fuji Shusuke**__: 3__rd__ Year, Boy's tennis regular._

_What I think about him: Nice but secretly sadistic. Keep on his good side. I LIKE HIM._

_[As a friend you dumb ass._

_**Eiji Kikumaru**__: 3__rd__ Year, Boy's tennis regular._

_What I think about him: He has problems. Way to happy. ANNOYING._

_[But nice…and adorable. . _

_**Kawamura Takashi**__: 3__rd__ Year, Boy's tennis regular._

_What I think about him: WOAH, talk about split personality. I THOUGHT I WAS BAD. _

_[He's okay I guess._

_**Inui Sadaharu**__: 3__rd__ Year, Ex-Boy's tennis regular. Ryoma took his spot! D_

_What I think about him: He is so freaky…just plain odd. KEEP AWAY._

_[What is this 'Inui Juice' they keep warning me about?_

_**Momoshiro Takeshi**__: 2__nd__ Year, Boy's tennis regular._

_What I think about him: He is a pig, but entertaining to be around. RYOMAS FRIEND._

_[I guess I could be nice, after all he is good to Ryoma._

_**Kaidoh Kaoru**__: 2__nd__ Year, Boy's tennis regular._

_What I think about him: He hisses a lot. Very 'manly' but kind, I can tell. I LIKE._

_[I want to know more about him…hehehe._

I closed my journal, now known as Bob, and put it in it's hiding place. I turned off my lights and headed to bed. Before I drifted to sleep I sighed.

"I am surrounded by idiots!" I screamed.


	3. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO: Mr. Stick Up His Ass Is A Pain In The Ass!**

I was thinking about the offer Ryuzaki gave me as I headed downstairs for lunch. Thank God for Sundays and waking up late! As I headed downstairs I was surprised to see my living room full of regulars. I stared at them for a while; it then sunk into my head. I am still in my pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and blue short shorts, and my hair was still as mess.

_I was in front of a bunch of boys from my school._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed while stumbling up the stairs.

The boys blinked.

Eiji was the first to burst out into a fit of laughter, which was soon joined by Momoshiro. The rest just snickered except for Tezuka. Even Inui had a smirk plastered on his face.

I took a quick shower and changed into some casual cloths, I put on black skinny jeans with a black t-shirt that had the words 'It's Not Me It's You' written on it in crimson. I added a simple studded belt and my two normal wrist bands as accessories before heading downstairs again.

I glared at the regulars once they came into view. They gave me crooked smiles, and some turned pink with embarrassment. Suddenly their eyes changed to a different direction, I followed their gaze to see a very sleepy Ryoma coming downstairs in his pajamas.

His reaction was almost identical to my own, except for the screaming and running. He just slowly went back upstairs and changed.

"If Ryoma just woke up, who let you in?"

"You're mother." Replied Inui.

"Sorry for the intrusion."

I turned to Tezuka, he was the one that spoke.

I sighed, so much for a nice, calm, day to relax.

Leaving them to their business I headed into the kitchen to start lunch. I thought for a minute before walking into my living room.

"Will you guys be joining us for lunch?" I asked tapping my foot on the ground.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you sis, I forgot all about it too." Ryoma said.

I sighed and went back into the kitchen and began to prepare.

I love cooking, did I ever tell you that?

Once I was half done with my cooking, I screamed at Ryoma and the boys to go set the table. After they set the table I felt three pairs of eyes looking at me. I turned to see Tezuka just looking like Tezuka, Fuji with his normal grin, and Inui jotting down stuff in his notebook while watching me cook. I just raised an eyebrow at them and continued.

"Echizen-san, where are your parents, and your older cousin who also live here?" asked Inui.

I just sighed again. 'How the hell does he know about the other people who live here!? '

_STALKER MUCH!_

"Mom is at work and Dad is being Dad somewhere, as for Nanako she is over at a friend's house studying for her exams." I replied impatiently.

Inui just nodded and wrote more down on his notebook. Fuji and Tezuka continued to just stare. It was getting really irritating. Finally Fuji spoke.

"Need any help Echizen-san?" he asked.

"No thanks, and you guys can call me Rinoa, it gets confusing since most of you call my brother Echizen too." I replied.

He just nodded before leaving the room. As Inui seemed to finish taking his notes he left too. Tezuka was still staring.

"Don't worry Tezuka; I won't poison your food." I said.

He just glared a little before taking his own leave.

_Finally!_

I thought he was going to burn two holes into my back.

About ten minutes later I was done cooking lunch and called the boys in. The floor started to rumble like an earthquake was starting, holy crap, hungry teenage boys heading my way! I quickly dodged as they all made their way in and grabbed seats. Tezuka, Inui, Fuji, and Oishi just walked in casually. I sweat dropped at what just occurred before me. Apathetically, I started placing all the food on the table.

"Ja." I said as I took of the apron I was wearing and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going, hoi hoi?!" asked Eiji.

"Go out." I replied coldly.

The boys eyed me oddly. I quickly waved them off and ran upstairs.

After a nice refreshing shower I changed into clothing that was a little more formal but still casual. I slipped into a black skirt that was a few inches above my knee and a plain grey halter top. I finished my outfit off with a simple black sweater and another studded belt. I put on some white thigh high socks and wore my black and white Chuck Tailors. When downstairs the boys were watching my every move.

I grabbed my wallet and was about to head out the door when I was stopped by a very curious looking Momoshiro and Eiji.

"Nee-chan, where are you going? You have been in Japan for one day and you already have a date? You never go on dates…never." Ryoma questioned while looking at me, an eyebrow raised.

He looks adorable trying to be the 'protective' brother. I gave him a sly grin before pushing through Momo and Eiji and walking out the door.

"Himitsu." I simply stated before slamming the door shut, leaving the regulars to ponder what I meant.

As I walked out of the house a black car parked itself in my driveway. A window was rolled down.

"I'm glad you agreed to negotiate, let us get on with the details at lunch then." Spoke a figure in the car.

I nodded and got inside the passenger seat. As we drove off the regulars where eyeing us and quickly followed after they thought we couldn't see.

"I am glad you are all having fun. I will be going now. Don't be careless." Stated Tezuka.

Before he could leave Eiji grabbed one arm while Momoshiro grabbed the other.

"You're coming with us." Said Ryoma with a mischievous grin on his face.

As we were driving to the restaurant I began to think about the regulars. They seemed like good people, and what bothered me the most was that around them I felt very comfortable, too comfortable.

A few times already, I almost let my walls down around them. I knew them for a day, already they were tearing down my walls.

_I hate it. _

I made a mental note to start acting colder towards them, with an exception of Ryoma of course.

We pulled into the driveway of a restaurant, it was only a couple minutes walk from my house. Ryuzaki smiled at me and I just kept my emotionless face. We entered the restaurant and took the seats given to us.

"I am glad you took up this offer Rinoa." Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah whatever, I only took it because it would be a challenge, unlike our pathetic girl's tennis team." I said.

Ryuzaki just sighed and nodded as we took our orders and waited for our food.

"Well, I still have to talk to Tezuka about the details of what you will actually be doing, but your spot is already finalized. I guess you will be mainly working on the organization of everything, keeping data, aside from the one Inui has, keeping score, and maybe, if the boys are good, you can coach them a little." Ryuzaki said giving me a sly grin.

I grinned a little at the last comment. I couldn't help it.

As our food was being given to us we heard a ruckus coming from outside.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU BEGGIN TO SCARE THE CUSTOMERS AWAY!" boomed a voice.

A few seconds later I heard a familiar voice apologize and then things went back to normal.

As we ate many thoughts circled through my mind.

_Being the boy's tennis regular's manager will be fun. _

I grinned at my thought before finishing my food.

"This is your entire fault Momo, if you weren't drooling at the food we could have seen what Rinoa and Ryuzaki-sensei were talking about!" screamed a frustrated Eiji.

Before Momo could retort the boys saw Ryuzaki and I walk out of the restaurant and into the car once more. They quickly followed as back home where Ryuzaki dropped me off.

_How I hate Monday. _

I slammed my hand onto my alarm clock annoyed. Being a light sleeper can be a pain sometimes. I wonder how Ryoma always manages to sleep through his alarm clock. After my morning routine, I quickly got dressed in my uniform and went to Ryoma's room to make sure he was awake.

I found him getting dressed.

"Come on sleepy head, hurry up or we will be late for practice. And your shirt is on backwards Ryo-chan!" I said cheerfully.

After a nice cool morning shower I always seemed to get a lot of energy from out of nowhere. Ryoma was too sleepy to question what I meant by '**we** will be late'. Silly Ryo-chan!

I walked into the kitchen and made my bento. Mom and Nanako always left things out so I can make my own lunch since they know I like cooking my own food. Mom and Nanako had to both leave early so I prepared Ryoma's bento too before grabbing some breakfast.

Ryoma finally made his way down, now fully awake. He grabbed two bottles of milk from the fridge. He told me Inui said he had to drink two bottles every morning. He greeted me and thanked me as I handed him his bento.

My Dad walked in reading the newspaper and began to eat breakfast. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the newspaper to find he was reading another of his dirty magazines instead.

"PERVERTED FATHER!" I screamed as I rolled up the newspaper and hit him on the head multiple times.

Ryoma just smirked amused and quickly ate his breakfast while my father began to pout like a five year old.

After breakfast Ryoma and I quickly got out of the house and headed to school. We were running late. We walked though; running would just make things worse. Well for me it would, I told Ryoma to run ahead but he said no. What a loving brother I have.

As we got into to the tennis courts we were greeted by Tezuka and laps. I groaned. I CAN'T run. Really I would die if I ran.

Ryoma looked up to see my very frustrated face. He knew about me and running.

"I am going to run her laps." Said Ryoma.

Oh did I forget to mention that Ryuzaki informed the team last night that I am their manager?

Tezuka looked back and forth at me and Ryoma before nodding. He knew there was no point in fighting about it. I gave Ryoma a quick hug and smile before heading to Ryuzaki's office with Tezuka as he began his laps.

We had to talk about the details and responsibilities of my position. As we walked into her office she just greeted us before handing me a bag.

"Here Tezuka picked it up for you this morning. Welcome to the team." Ryuzaki said.

I gave Tezuka a questioning look as I grabbed the bag and pulled out a regular jersey. I smiled; man was I going to look hot in this. I took it out and put it on.

_It fit perfectly._

I eyed myself a little and smiled, satisfied with how I looked. Tezuka then shoved a folder into my hand before heading back to the tennis courts. I opened the folder to see a bunch of paper work. This sucks.

I looked outside the window towards the courts. What a pain in the ass.

"How ironic don't you think?" I asked Ryuzaki.

She looked at me oddly.

"What?"

"Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass is a pain in the ass." I replied.


	4. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE: Haunting Past I Have To Kiss Who?!**

_Hey Bob,_

_It has been a while since I wrote in you. Well I have been in Japan for about two weeks now. Things are finally heating up for our tennis team. We defeated Fudomine a few days ago. I found out something funny: Ryoma can't play doubles if his life depended on it. HAHAHA! Anyways, when Ryoma had his match against Ibu I got so scared when his racket broke and a piece hit his eye! But being Ryoma he didn't give up and ended up winning. He got the stubbornness from Dad, and I happened to get it too. Sadly… _

_I have been opening up more lately. That is why the guys tease me saying I am worse then Kawamura, I keep switching from crimson to navy blue…_

_I made an important decision Bob, and I hope it is the right one. _

_Once more, just once more I am going to let others come into my heart, just one more time._

_If they break it too I promise to myself, to never make new friends again. I am just too scared to feel more pain since past scars haven't healed themselves just yet. You know it is funny, I always tell other people:_

_"Once you have already fallen, there is nothing left to do but get up."_

_Yet when Ryoma asked me why I haven't moved on I couldn't answer._

_I fell down really hard, and now that I think about it, even though the only thing I can do now is get up and move on, I can't, not with two peopled holding me down. No…not with two people holding me down, I will never be able to get up. Their presence is too strong._

_Anyways I better go back to work, there are a bunch of scouts around watching my boys for possible scholarships and stuff, and also I have spotted a few spies. I better take care of them. _

_P.S. Yeah they are MY boys. -wink- ;P_

_MUCHO LOVE,_

_Rinoa S. Echizen_

I snickered at my last line. Random thought: Why did I name my journal Bob anyways? I shrugged it off and began to wonder around the tennis courts trying to find the two spies I spotted earlier hiding in the bushes.

I stuffed my head in a few bushes and found nothing.

"Saa, Rinoa I scared them off already." A voice said from behind me.

I raised my head out of the bushes and turned to see Fuji with his eyes open. I smiled. I loved Fuji's eyes, they where so intriguing. From the two weeks I have spent in Japan I got the closest to Fuji. I guess I would consider him my, somewhat, best friend, other then Ann. I met Ann a few days ago. She is the younger sister of Tachibana-bachou of Fudomine. We have been hanging out a lot actually; almost every weekend.

"Good job then Fuji, but next time let me take care of them okay." I grinned.

"Hmmm, don't be too mean Rinoa." Fuji replied putting back his normal smile.

"Don't lie Fuji." I simply said.

"You caught me, seeing other people suffer is fun." He replied while waving his hands in the air in defeat.

I just smiled at Fuji before heading to the courts to check on the other boys and how they where doing. After school, since it is Saturday, we are having a sleep over at Kawamura Sushi. Since I didn't want to be the only girl, I asked Kawamura if it was okay, and I am bringing Ann along.

I stood beside Tezuka and looked over at the boys; I jotted down a few notes on my 'manager clipboard' and then just enjoyed the silence between Tezuka and I. I've been doing that a lot lately. I just find myself around Tezuka and the silence is soothing.

_Oh well. _

I still have a great dislike for him. You know why?

Just when I started to think he was okay he gave me 100 laps, that thanks to Ryuzaki-- knowing about me and running-- I did not have too do. I just 'owe' him; all I did was beat up Arai. Hey, it wasn't my fault the stupid second year bitch couldn't keep his hands to himself. And he wouldn't even listen to what I had to say! He just walked off.

_Damn jackass!_

"Your face will stay that way if you scowl like that."

I turned to look at Tezuka who made the comment. It wasn't my fault that I always drift off into my own thoughts and, don't know I make weird faces that match what I am thinking about.

"Why are you looking at me anyways?!" I retorted.

My anger came out of nowhere. My bad temper and I really get along too well.

_Oh well it's only Tezuka! _

He looked a little taken back by my sudden outburst, and then just walked away. Ugh.

_I hated it most when he ignored me._

I scoffed at him. He never answered my question! Maybe I will be able to get it out of him later.

I was brought back to reality when Tezuka's voice roared telling everybody morning practice was cancelled and that he would see us after school.

I quickly gathered my things and headed to class. Since I didn't have to do much physical activities I was still in my school uniform, so I didn't have to change.

"Okay class, since this is an English class I decided that the best thing to do was celebrate wonderful literature by holding a play for the up and coming Sakura Festival that our school holds every year."

Whispers of excitement began to erupt in the class. I smiled, I loved acting and performing!

"Now I decided to base this play on a story written by one of our students. After I read it I was amazed by how wonderful she wrote, there was so much emotion put into it. I am not at all embarrassed to admit: I cried." The teacher said.

The class looked around trying to figure out which student he might be talking about. I fell into my seat, a felt a little sad thinking about the emotion I put into writing that story.

"So class congratulates our very own Echizen Rinoa on a job well done!" he said.

I sunk into my seat a little. The class looked at me, some faces smiling others puzzled and the rest curious. I looked at Tezuka surprised to see that he was, well surprised. I smiled softly and waved. After a few seconds they all clapped and a few words of congratulations were heard. I guess the only reason it was so awkward was since I always acted so cold.

"Settle down please! We must now choose who gets what parts; I for one nominate Rinoa as the main character in the story Suzu." The teacher suggests.

I was surprised to see the class all agree. The teacher then pulled down a chart and wrote my name beside 'Suzu Himaya'.

"Sensei, what is the story about?" asked one of my classmates.

"Oh, I forgot. The story is a very beautiful tragic love story that surrounds the main character Suzu Himaya. Rinoa why don't you tell us a brief summary of what the story is about?"

I was a little reluctant but decided to speak.

"She loved him, he loved her, but she didn't love him back, or so he thought."

Strings were pulling at my heart. It was hard to hold on to the tears, I _almost_ couldn't take it.

I sunk into my seat and turned to the window and whipped away a few rogue tears.

I hoped nobody saw that.

To my displeasure the observant Tezuka noticed and raised an eyebrow at me once I was able to control myself and turn around. I just shrugged my shoulders at him and he didn't push any further. 'Thank you!' I thought relieved.

As my thoughts went wild, I didn't notice the teacher finishing assigning everybody a position. Class passed by quickly and I was pulled from my thoughts when the bell rang and students began to pack their stuff.

"Oh and there is a kissing scene by the way!" he screamed before the students could get out of the doors.

As he said that everybody started to talk excitedly about it. I just sat there for a while looking out the window. I have a feeling I will be regretting this. I then noticed that I was going to be late for my next class, math, and so I hurried off and ran to class.

I ran into class right before the bell rang and a bunch of eyes where on me. I grinned and I faced the teacher who had an annoyed look. She didn't like me very much. Hey it wasn't my fault I sucked at math and she couldn't teach well enough to get it through my head.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Echizen, please take your seat and TRY to pay attention to the lesson today." She glared at me.

I glared right back before taking my seat. This teacher was a mean one; she wouldn't get intimidated by my stares like most. She seemed awfully scared of Tezuka though, which I found funny because he always found mistakes in her work. It must have sucked to have a student who was smarter then you.

I took out my notebook and other supplies out to at least make it look like I gave a damn. I looked out the window again, I got lucky and it just so happens in all my classes I got a window seat, but it came with a price, Tezuka was always a desk beside me, weather it be front, back, or side.

I drifted off for most of the class until I noticed kids starting to leave for lunch or taking out their bento from their bags. I sighed.

"Ms. Echizen, Tezuka-sama, please come here for a second."

I turned to see the teacher glaring at me and then she smiled nervously at Tezuka.

'What a big banana …' I thought as I got up and headed to her desk.

"Tezuka-sama, you have the highest grades in my class. You, Echizen have the lowest. So I would like a favour of you Tezuka-sama, please tutor Echizen here." She said.

My mouth must have hung open because it sure felt like it. Is the woman mad! Just because I learnt nothing from her it does not mean I deserve the torture of actually spending EXTRA time on math with the world's biggest jackass.

"Sure, no problem." Answered Tezuka.

WHAT?! I thought he would refuse, I guess he has no life.

"HEY I DO NOT AGREE TO THIS! I, unlike some people, have a life!" I protested.

"Well you do not have a choice Echizen, you do wish to pass high school right? And besides you only have math for first semester so suck it up." She said before walking out of the class.

I turned around very angry to see that most of the students who stayed for lunch heard our conversation. Fire was building all around me and students cowered as I grabbed my bag and quickly left class. I went up to the roof where I knew most of the guys would be. This was our new lunch hang out.

"Sister, why are you so angry?"

"My new tutor in math is none other then Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass." I said through gritted teeth.

"Saa, you mean bachou." Stated Fuji.

I just nodded and pulled out my bento. Eiji and Momo began to eye it; they have this certain obsession with my cooking.

"Speaking of the devil." Fuji whispered.

I turned and glared at Tezuka who took a seat between me and Eiji, at least Eiji could no longer drool on my food.

"Look Echizen, don't be so mad, you need it anyways." He said.

I pouted a little knowing he was right. But I no longer wanted to think about it and quickly wanted to change the subject. Kawamura spoke as if he read my mind.

"So Rinoa, what do you think about the kissing scene in the play?" he asked.

Oh yeah I forgot he was in our class. And I also forgot, since I was the main character, I had to do the kissing scene.

"I forgot all about that, as long as the guy isn't a pervert I guess I don't mind much." I said.

Kawamura snickered and so did everybody else except Tezuka. I guess he must have told the others about it.

"Looks like you where not paying attention in class, didn't you hear who was playing the part of Ryusuke?" Eiji asked with an evil grin.

_They know about it. And I have a bad feeling._

Ryusuke was the character, who loved Suzu, but Suzu didn't love him back in the same way, or so we think…hence tragic love story. I really didn't pay attention as to who got what part.

"Nope…why?" I asked getting irritated that these guys knew something I didn't.

"Sister, isn't this a sad way to give out your first kiss?" Ryoma asked.

I blushed madly, hey we love each other but siblings are still siblings because they embarrass each other. Their grins got even wider and Tezuka finally seemed to pay attention and looked at me. I felt the heat go to my cheeks. I was blushing like mad.

"Shut up! And I don't care…it's just a kiss anyways!" I retorted.

They began to laugh at me and my bad attempts to hide my blushing face. Tezuka just continued to stare.

"Well I am glad you feel that way Rinoa, since your going to have to kiss…" Eiji started but broke into more laughter.

I glared I should have paid attention in class so I could have made sure I could kiss somebody I didn't really mind kissing.

"I am officially going to admit I am a little scared…TELL ME WHO I HAVE TO KISS!" I screamed very frustrated.

The boys stopped laughing but held their grins. I got nervous. Fuji finally spoke.

"The person playing Ryusuke is none other then our wonderful Kunimitsu Tezuka."

I stopped breathing right then and there. It took me a few moments to register what he just said.

_I have to kiss Tezuka! _

My eyes grew wide and I finally started breathing again. Everybody stared at me waiting for my reaction. But I was still too shocked to get one.

I picked up my bento and began to eat. I ate about half of it before putting it away and just getting up. The whole time everybody was waiting for my reaction. As soon as I stuffed my bento into my bag and as I headed to the door I stopped.

It was able to sink in fully.

"OH GOD! I HAVE TO KISS TEZUKA AND NOW HIS FAN GIRLS ARE GOING TO MURDER ME!" I screamed while pulling at my hair.

The boys just laughed, and even though nobody noticed but Fuji and Inui there was a ghostly invisible smirk plastered on Tezuka's face.

Throughout the rest of the day I didn't utter a single word. I was still in a state of shock. Some bad memories also caused me to get a little depressed. I think the boys noticed…well who wouldn't since Eiji is currently poking my cheek and I just nodded yes to buying Momo 100 burgers with my own money.

"Hey guys, stop taking advantage of her when her brain is not functioning." Said Ryoma.

_Hopefully I will feel better tonight after some all you can eat sushi and some girl talks with Ann. _

With that I drifted off to sleep on the bench.


End file.
